


Arthur x Reader fluff: TV

by Chronicsinner



Category: Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Joker - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner
Summary: You try to spend some quality time with your boyfriend after work, but something catches you off guard.(edited version of a fic I posted on Tumblr) I hate how this turned out but here you go.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Arthur x Reader fluff: TV

You were sitting on Arthur’s couch, eagerly awaiting his arrival so you could watch some tv together. The past few weeks at his job had been especially hard on him and you had the brilliant idea of watching one of his favorite shows together. You had gathered everything you needed for the night: Popcorn, assorted candies, his favorite soda, and an overly clique card shaped like a heart that you signed.  
After what seemed like forever, you heard the doorknob shuffle. “Artie, you’re late what happened? I waited here for hours so we could watch-“ your words faltered when you saw Arthur stumbling through the front door, his body covered in bruised scratches and partially dried blood. He stopped and looked up at you with a helpless glint in his eyes.  
“Artie..baby…” you said softly, tears beginning to fall onto your checks. Arthur began to giggle uncontrollably as his face contorted with mixed in sobs. You could see him raise his hands to his head trying to control himself; he didn’t want you to see him like this. You rushed over to his side and guided him to the couch. He was in so much pain; physically and emotionally. You shushed him gently and kissed his cheek, trying to get him to relax. “Shh, it's okay dear. I am so happy you’re home.” You grabbed his hand and held it gently, rubbing his thumb with your own soothingly. His laughing slowed and you could feel him try to steady his breath and calm down. You let him sit with you for a few minutes to help him unwind.  
“Arthur.. we need to get you cleaned up.” You cooed, sitting up. “Let’s take off your vest and shirt and see how bad it is.” You could hear him groan in pain as he adjusted himself to make it easier to take it off. You managed to unbutton and get his orange vest off but his shirt was more of a challenge. You eventually got the buttons to unfasten after a few pushes and helped Arthur raise his arms so you could get off. You tossed it to the floor and gasped as you saw how bad it was. He had a large bruise on his ribs among red irritated scratches patched around his arms and face.  
“Baby what the hell happened?” You exclaimed.” Arthur sniffled and wiped his face. “S-some thugs thought it would be fucking funny to push me down and kick me around like a-a fucking piece of trash.” Arthur looked down and sighed. “T-That’s all I am, just fucking garbage! Why be with someone like me! Can’t even b-be a fucking clown!” You saw tears drip down his face. “I just want to put a bullet in my f-fucking head.” Arthur was so frustrated. He felt like everything he did was flawed. You frown, you hated seeing him like this. In fact, you were furious, how dare people have such disregard for another human life; especially one as gentle and shy as Arthur. “I would be very sad without you. Please stop blaming yourself. What happened to you is horrible, we need to move to a better part of town. You are so amazing Artie, you are so funny and intelligent. You are the only reason I am still here in this hellhole.” You push his head up gently and kiss his blood-stained lips. He looked up at you with his tired glazed eyes and gave you a faint smile. “You’re the only reason I can manage to not go insane. You’re the only part of my life I don’t hate.” he said weakly. It was true, you were what he looked forward too everyday. During every hit he endured, he comforted himself with the thought of you.  
“I am going to get some wash rags to clean you up. I will be right back.” You said before getting up from the couch. You headed to the bathroom and dug around in the cabinets trying to find something to help Arthur. You found some peroxide, anti-itch cream,+ and of course: the rags. You wet the rags and rung them out before hastily heading back to the living room. Arthur was in the same position as before, his eyes still lit up when he saw you. You sat down next to him and started to wipe his wounds down with the cloth starting with his face. He grunted as he felt your wet hands pressed against his agitated skin. You kissed his lips gently once you were done and reached for the peroxide. “Now I cannot guarantee this won’t hurt.” You said, trying to prepare Arthur for any discomfort. You poured some of the clear fluid on the cloth and began to press it across his wounds. You felt him wince; it must have burned. You got out the anti-itch cream next. “What’s that for?” Arthur asked, possibly worried about what to expect next. “It's just anti-itch cream. I am putting this on you because I know how you can get during one of your episodes and I don’t want you ever picking or scratching this open again.” You replied. Arthur felt a warm feeling overcome his chest. This wasn’t because of his possible broken ribs, no, it was because he loved how you always thought of everything. Everything he possibly needed you always managed to get for him; even emotionally. You slathered thin layers of the cream on the worst of Arthur’s cuts.  
Once you were finished you put all of the stuff you used beside you on the dirty carpet floor. You then turned your attention to the big bruise on Arthur’s chest. You took your hand and gently and traced his wound “how bad does it hurt?” You asked. Arthur sighed “I can’t tell, everything hurts.” You pressed a little on his bruise trying to check if any ribs were broken. “Mmm!” Arthur bit his lip trying to conceal the pain. “I am going to take that as pretty bad. Lucky for you, skinny boy, I can’t feel any broken ribs but I think you should see a doctor tomorrow just in case.” You said. Arthur sighed, he hated the doctor. “You are a better doctor than any of those quacks. You actually care.” Arthur tried to adjust the way he was laying but his aching body had already settled, causing pain when he tried to move otherwise. “Damn!” He muttered to himself, half in pain half annoyed. “Oh fuck, you probably need pain meds!” You yelled, running back into the bathroom and scrambling through the medicine cabinet. The cabinet was almost empty but you managed to find some nearly expired ibuprofen. You shook out two tablets and rushed to the kitchen to pour him some water. You grabbed one of his mother's old glass cups with a frilly floral design and filled it with some ice water. You went back into the living room and helped Arthur position himself better to where he could drink without choking. He took the medicine with a few sips before quickly slumping back down; he was so exhausted. “Now that's all done, what would you like to do? I can help you to bed or you can stay here if you’d like.” You asked, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. Arthur thought for a moment then sighed in exhaustion. He weakly grabbed your hand and pulled you close. He grunted at first at his aching body but quickly relaxed. “Let’s watch some TV, angel.” He replied.  
You reached for the end table and grabbed the remote.


End file.
